darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcee looking for Weldbond
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Arcee Hot Rod Arcee has some information now, and she's still in Cubicron, having gone back to the workshop of Weldbond. He still hasn't seen fit to return to his workshop, so Arcee is currently waiting outside of it, hoping he'll come and recognize her. Shark has been checking in on Arcee now and again, missions and other duties permitting. The young mech is in his Crazy Cubricon disguise today as he walks through the city, on the lookout for any mech that matches the description of Weldbond. He's also talking to the local bums and bribing them for intelligence. Hot Rod is casually walking through the city without a care in the world. The young Autobot has his hands laced behind his head. It never really seems like the young cavalier is ever on duty. But when his optics catch a flash of pink, he quickly switches to hot doggy rod mode and slips through between buildings to avoid being seen. He makes his way all the way around taking the scenic route to get to Arcee just to avoid being seen. Suddenly he casually walks out from behind a nearby structure to approach the young femme, "Hey there cutie.. you got a boyfriend that I should be afraid of?" he teases her with a playful bump of the shoulder. Arcee looks at Hot Rod and giggles. "No, Hot Rod, we think this might be the home of my creator. We haven't seen any trace of him though, yet. Have you found anything?" Shark moves out of the darkness of an alleyway near the warehouse, you can him stifle an amused noise at that line Hot Rod just pulled on the pink femme. The young mech is, in a word, grimy. Head to foot just nasty looking, but it is part of his disguise. Let's see if either of them figure it out it is Shark eh? "I told you Captaine.. told you I heard voices." Now who is he talking to? No one there! Hot Rod blinks slowly at Arcee, "Uh.. what was I looking for again?" he pulls out a bunch of flowers in various colors. They seem to have been made by welding various colored metals together, "I found these for you though!" he makes a face and shuffles his feet, "No boyfriend, huh? Good, that means you can be my femme." he smirks and winks. Then he looks at the workshop, "Geez.. wait, I thought your home blew up." he taps the metal wall, "This doesn't seem like refurbished metal.. you sure this is the place?" "It's not my home," Arcee says, "It's one of my creator's workshops. Or at least, we think so. There were records of a femme matching my description, but named Pandora." Shark pauses as he watches the two, they are apparently not aware of his presence. The grime perhaps helping him blend into the gritty background of the cityscape? He hmms and decides to sit there and observe for now, keeping a look out for that evasive Weldbond. Hot Rod puts the make-shift flowers on Arcee's lap and rubs his chin, "Pandora, huh? Glad you forgot that name and picked up Arcee." he moves closer and winks, "Arcee is much cuter!!" he blinks, "Wait, this is just one of his workshops, how do we know he'll be returning here?" he goes to try and take a peek into a window, "Boy is it dark n there." he mutters. "We don't know, but we don't have much else to go on," Arcee explains. "I haven't checked all the records yet, but I was hoping he'd show up so I could meet him." Shark shakes his head a little, slowly moving out of the seated position. His time is better spent finding Weldbond or at least finding intel on the mech. He moves away from the two, treading lightly as he goes. Sure he's not that quiet, but he figures they are so focused on each other they won't even notice him since he was at least 50 feet away when he stopped and sat. Hot Rod activates the flashlight on top of his helmet mount to look around the workshop, "Hey.. I see something which gives me an idea." he says turning back to Arcee, "Do you think it’s a good idea for us to be in the open like this? I mean what if he comes by and sees us here and leaves cuz he's scared?" "I don’t' know why he'd be scared," Arcee says, "But perhaps you're right." She starts to conceal herself so she's not blatantly obvious in front of the structure. Shark moves toward a couple of bums sitting near a barrel fire talking. "Good cycle, mind if I sit a spell?" he asks, taking a seat before they can even reply. "I'm looking for an old friend of mine." blatant lie, "Goes by Weldbond, Weld, and Bond. Heard of him?" Hot Rod nudges Arcee lightly on the shoulder and points to a nearby alley way, very dirty and run down looking, "Why don't we go hang out there. That way we have a full view of the shop and no one can see us.. if we want to fool around a bit." he laughs to himself and rubs the back of his head, "Er.. it’s just an idea." he gets all shifty opticed. Shark listens to the bums reply and nods, "All right, thanks for your time." he stands back up, glancing back toward the warehouse. He grits his teeth a bit and then sighs. With another shake of his head he moves on, to find out what he can and failing this he will just go back to base to rest. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs